


Sedthith

by annaisawesome



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaisawesome/pseuds/annaisawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zen need Alise, the princess of the dragons. Will he ever get to her with everybody in his way and why does he need her??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedthith

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what to fix

"Go get her", said Zen the Great Lord, holder of his father own sword that was enchanted with magic. It made him ten times stronger than any man, big or small, thin or fat.   
"Who do you mean exactly", said his fairy in her sweet as honey voice.   
"The princess of the dragons", said the Great Lord in his voice that made even the bird’s flea.   
"But I will get killed. The dragons wouldn't even bother taking me to the Princess for her to decide, they would just eat me", she said shuddering at the thought.   
"Then I will come with you", said Zen knowing that he could take on any dragon.   
This all started long ago on the island of Sedthith. It was split into 4 kingdoms. One was filled with mighty dragons. One day a baby crawled onto the dragon’s turf. They took it back to the cave. The dragons decided that they would spare this one. She grew up to understand every word that the dragons said. They called her Alise for her beauty and made her princess of their land. The land below it was for the people. It was owned by King Nicholas. He was a nice man but cruel to his family. He never wanted to give up the throne. The land next to it was just a big forest. No one except the Great Lord had ever ventured far into this forest. The land above was the Great Lords. It had food and he knew the other lands well. All he had was a Great Sword, a normal sword, a fairy and a shield. He did not find the need to have anything else. He would kill anything that stood in his way to finding something.  
He walked through the forest. The leaves were a dark green colour and the bark as dark as brown can be without turning black. Blue sky was not to be seen at all.   
"She must be sad today", he said to his fairy. Alise controlled the wind and the rain. She could make it rain when she was upset and make wind by blowing out of her mouth. The Great Lord on the other hand was able to control lightning. He was able to see every shadow even the ones in the dark and was able to turn into one completely.   
"Stay still!" Zen said to his fairy. There was a faint sound of a twig snapping and he grabbed his sword. He was extremely talented with swords. He was able to defend and fight with one. Walking up to where the sound came from he saw a little light. It was another fairy. 

Zen had gotten his fairy from the very same forest. He was about to kill her when she saw his wound on his leg. She swept down to his leg. He didn't know what was happening but soon after there was no wound, not even a scar from it. He decided that he would keep her. She didn't care as long as she wasn't killed. She had long blue hair and a pale green dress on. Her wings were finely detailed with butterflies and flowers. This fairy was different. It had disgusting green wings and wore red. Zen’s fairy had warned him to never talk to a fairy wearing red. They are the most evil of all fairies.   
“Quick hide”, he said to his fairy. She flew behind a thick log that had fallen over years ago telling by the moss


End file.
